Starscream's Five Nights at the Asylum (FNAF parody)
by Kingstriker
Summary: Prime AU. Five Nights at Freddy's parody. Starscream and Soundwave were childhood best friends. But when Starscream moves, Soundwave goes into a deep depression. Years later, Starscream finds out Soundwave is a psychopathic criminal sitting in an insane asylum. Determined to get him back, he must work for five nights at the Asylum and try to revive the Soundwave he knew long ago.


_**Okay seriously I had to do this. Ever since FNAF and FNAF 2 came out I had to make a Transformers version. I'm not that scared of FNAF anymore but FNAF 2 is totally a different story. This will be kind of a dark story but have a hopefully heartwarming ending. Hope you guys enjoy this long one-shot in honor of those 2 popular horror games.**_

_**Freddy: About time you decided to make some kind of parody out of our games!**_

_**Me: Well, I have other stuff to do besides doing Fanfiction 24/7.**_

_**Bonnie: I'd say let him take his time.**_

_**Chica: Freddy you're just cranky from eating too much pizza.**_

_**Freddy: Like you don't?**_

_**Foxy: If she were a pirate, she'd do what she wants because a pirate is free!**_

_**Marionette: UGH! NOT THAT AGAIN!**_

_**Me: Sorry Marionette, but mabye I'm tired of your "Pop Goes the Weasel" song.**_

_**Marionette: Do you want me to erase every story you've written?**_

_**Me: Okay moving on! **_

_**I don't own FNAF AND FNAF 2 they belong to the amazing Scott Cawthon.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Starscream's Five Nights at the Asylum<strong>

Since he was a kid, Starscream used to always get scared over many things. His best friend Soundwave loved to scare him on occasion which Starscream did not find funny. The two were nearly inseparable, they did almost everything together. However, one day would change their lives forever. Both were 6 years old at the time and they were currently standing in front of Soundwave's house.

"You're...you're moving?" Soundwave asked, his spark feeling cold.

"Yes...I'm sorry. I told my parents that I didn't want to be away from you. But they found a new job and don't care for Kaon anymore. I don't want to leave, I really don't...but what can I do?" Starscream sighed.

"Well, we had some fun times together didn't we?" Soundwave said.

"Of course, I'll never forget them. I guess we just have to move on huh?" Starscream shrugged.

"I guess so. So you're leaving now?"

"Yeah, we were just about to leave, I just needed to come tell you. I'll miss you Soundwave." Starscream hugged him.

"I'll miss you too!" Soundwave said.

Since that day, the two had to get used to not being around each other. Starscream grew up making a lot of friends but struggled to find a good job. Not many jobs were paying a whole lot for his age. But while he was living a pretty good life, Soundwave's life has spiraled out of control. As he grew up, he became depressed, not because of Starscream's absence, but because nothing ever worked out for him. He couldn't find a good job, couldn't find a nice girlfriend and he was always beaten up by bigger mechs for the fun of it. He had several good friends...but he felt more attached to wrong crowd. He got involved in a dangerous gang who's goal was to reek havoc on people. Soundwave's personality changed to the point where he was going insane. Lazerbeak eventually left him after another fight when Soundwave smacked him into a wall.

After that, Soundwave realized he was losing everyone and everything he used to have. His depression worsened to the point he stayed in his house, isolated from everyone. Some began to worry, others didn't care. He started to live around his house without his visor on, he had smashed it to pieces during a rage. His dark purple optics with white thinned pupils glowed in the darkness, his long sharp fangs curved with his frown. What use was he to this world...why didn't he just give up on life all together? Why didn't anyone want him around? Something changed in Soundwave, something feral-like, he didn't feel like a normal cybertronian anymore...he felt like some kind of beast who would kill anyone in his way. His house was his cage...and he needed to survive.

One day, two of his friends, the twins SkyQuake and Dreadwing came to check up on him. The houses looked abandoned, the windows were broken, cracks were all over the walls and the door was cracked open a bit.

"That's strange." Dreadwing said.

"Come on...surely he's still alive." SkyQuake said.

As they walked inside, all the lights were out...and broken. They stayed quiet and looked around...they heard some clattering. The twins stayed on their guard...of course SkyQuake wasn't quick to look to the direction of the living room and Soundwave came screeching and bit into SkyQuake's arm.

"YOW! HE BIT ME!" SkyQuake shook Soundwave off.

Soundwave fell to the ground growling and he lunged again. SkyQuake was ready this time and tackled Soundwave to the ground.

"DREADWING! COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!" SkyQuake said trying to swipe away Soundwave's tentacles.

Dreadwing came over and got on a knee raising a fist.

"Soundwave, we're going to get you some help, this is for your own good."

Dreadwing knocked out Soundwave with a hard punch and it was all over.

**2 weeks later...**

Starscream had moved back to Kaon in search of a good job, something small to start off with. But besides the job, he was wondering if he'd get to see Soundwave. He hadn't heard anything about what had happened to him. But he'd soon get the news when he spotted Lazerbeak flying over to him.

"Lazerbeak? It's been a long time, what are you doing here?" Starscream asked.

"You mean you haven't heard, Soundwave got sent to the insane asylum 2 weeks ago." Lazerbeak informed him.

"WHAT? ASYLUM? SOUNDWAVE? WHY?" Starscream's voice rose in panic.

"Look it's a long story, I'll tell you on the way over there."

Lazerbeak explained everything happened after Screamer left up to when Lazerbeak left him. By the time Lazerbeak finished, they were already at the large asylum. It was a bit small and had 3 floors. It looked a bit rundown and creepy. Upon entering, they came to a desk where the manager, Shockwave, was filing some papers.

"Can I help you?" Shockwave asked kindly.

"I'm Starscream and...well I looking for my friend Soundwave." Starscream said.

Shockwave's optics faded out, then back bright again. A streak of coldness raced around his circuits hearing that name.

"Excuse me?" Shockwave shook his head.

"I'm here to see Soundwave." Starscream said oblivious to Shockwave's change in tone.

"S-S-Soundwave? Why that monster?" Shockwave leaned back in his chair.

Starscream got angry hearing that insult to his friend and got on top of the table so he could be taller than the tank.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT MY FRIEND!" Starscream growled balling his long claws into fists.

"You know him?"

"YES! He was my best friend when we were kids, now where is he?" Starscream sneered.

"...Follow me." Shockwave sighed.

On the way to the third floor, Shockwave explained a few things.

"Soundwave is way too dangerous to be let out during the day. Last time we attempted to let him out, he bit a helper. He's the only one on this entire floor. Some people here have been locked up for countless years. But even they had shown fear of Soundwave. We allow Soundwave to roam around the third floor at night but try to keep him out of the office."

"Why?"

"We worry he'll attack anyone. Starscream you're friend is no normal cybertronian anymore. You'll see."

Starscream took note of all the exits, rooms and cells. The cells were old, so many large cracks in the walls, rusty bars, broken little windows and just in an awful condition. Starscream's audios then pick up nearbye breathing and his wings snap up.

"What's that?"

"It's Soundwave."

They arrived at the final cell, inside...Starscream could see what looked like a mech sitting on the ground facing away from them and breathing rather heavily. Like the others cells, his was in a terrible state and there was nothing but a bed and a sink. The mech apparently heard them come to his cell and slowly turned his head halfway towards them. The mech's purple's eyes look at Starscream's red ones. He didn't recognize the seeker. Starscream could not believe this was what had became of his friend, it scared him, and a tear nearly escaped his optics.

"I don't think he recognizes you." Shockwave said.

Starscream took a large gulp and came closer to the bars.

"S-S-Soundwave?"

Just as the mech realized his name had been said by the seeker, Soundwave turned completely around and lunged at the bars snarling. Shockwave and Starscream jumped back and Shockwave pointed his gun arm at Soundwave. The mech immediately roared at him but calmed down as he looked back over to Starscream, his head tilting to the side in confusion. Starscream was surprised Soundwave didn't recognize him.

"I think we've disturbed him enough." Shockwave said.

"I haven't, Shockwave are there any job openings?" Starscream asked.

"Well, we're in need of more nightguards why? Wait...you don't mean..."

"I want to monitor Soundwave."

Shockwave took a few steps back, someone actually wanted to guard this mech? Close or not, he was insane.

"You're insane, nobody guards him up here. Not since a few months ago when he scared off the last one. Guy had nightmares for weeks."

"Well I'm not that guy. Mabye, just mabye...I can help Soundwave. Bring him back to his normal self. He's my friend...and I will get him to change." Starscream sneered.

"If you say so...I'll show you the office." Shockwave sighed.

Shockwave took Starscream to a small room down the hallway. This room was in better condition than the cells. Inside, there was a chair with wheels, a large desk piled with old torn papers, a TV and a small fan. Two doors were on both sides with two large buttons labeled "Door" and "Light". Heh, the room needed more light than what it had.

"So this is where you'll be staying over the night. I know it could be in condition, but we just don't have all the money for it." Shockwave said forgetting how messy it was.

"So what the hell have you been spending it on?" Starscream asked walking around the room.

"Just...other personal things." Shockwave said a bit nervously.

"Uh-huh. Look Soundwave's my friend, and if I find out you've been torturing him, I will personally let him attack you all. I'm going to help him through this...and mabye he'll be let out."

"Starscream, there's nothing you can do to change him. The Soundwave you once knew is gone."

"Yeah? We'll see about that. Now then, tell me just exactly what I'm supposed to do."

"Okay listen carefully, from 12am to 6am, you are to stay in this room and keep watch of all the cameras on this portable monitor. If you for some reason they don't work properly, there's always the buttons next to the doors. We allow Soundwave to walk around the third floor only at night. Now that he knows you're here, he'll probably try to come find you. Since we're trying to reserve power at night, we can only close the doors if absolutely necessary, mainly if he's trying to get in someone else."

"Someone else?"

"On the first and second floors we keep other dangerous people, but not as dangerous as Soundwave. However, some of the insane Vehicons have broken out of their cells before and have tried to set Soundwave free. Who knows what they'll do to you if they try to come in. Now no need worry about which way Soundwave may come. He can only come threw the left here, while any other people come from the right. If the power goes out, I don't know what to tell you besides, finding a window to bust out of like the rest of us. But that's about it...do you have any more questions?"

"No...not tonight. This will be easy for me."

Starscream flipped through the cameras on the portable monitor until it was fixed on Soundwave's cell, the mech was sitting down rocking back and forth. Starscream cringed not wanting to see him like that.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning then...if you want to start tonight. In order to receive your pay, you must be here for a mandatory 5 nights."

"I'll do it...for Soundwave."

**NIGHT 1**

Long after Shockwave left, Starscream sat in the chair drinking some oil from a can and was checking his email on his phone. The phone on the desk suddenly began to ring. After a few rings it played a message from Shockwave.

_"I hope you know what you're doing. It may be easy on the first night, but it will get harder later on...just remember what I told you...and hopefully I'll see you tomorrow...goodnight." _

Starscream heavily sighed, this night better go by smoothly. He thought about calling a friend, but he knew that would be a distraction. Starscream cursed his anxiety, he knew at some point Soundwave would try to come to the office, even if it wasn't this night. The small TV was very old and probably didn't work. Upon his return, he had brought a bag containing several books including a scrapbook. It held many pictures of him and Soundwave. As he looked back over the cameras, nothing seemed out of place so far. It had only been an hour.

"Ugh, Soundwave, in an asylum, I can't believe it." Starscream shook his head.

He noticed the large set of speakers on the wall in front of him, all were disconnected except Soundwave's. There were speakers in each cell and some on the hallway walls. Soundwave did not need to know Starscream was still there yet...but what if he found out early anyway? No...that couldn't happen. Starscream flipped through all the rooms.

Bathrooms-clear, empty cells-clear, east hallway-clear, elevator-clear, west hallway-cl-WHAT?

Starscream leaned forward as he caught a very scary sight. There was Soundwave staring into the camera and noticed it was on. He was out of his cell. Starscream gulped and started to feel his spark pulse faster. Soundwave just stood staring into the camera with his dark purple optics bent to look angry. Over the speaker, Starscream could hear heavy breathing. Starscream darted his optics to the left door checking the lights, nothing, then to the right and checked the lights, nothing.

"Mabye I should shut the door anyway." Starscream thought as he hovered a sharp talon over the button.

He noticed his power was at 80%. He looked to see Soundwave still staring at the camera. This went on for a few more minutes before Soundwave finally left, back to his cell. Surprisingly, nothing else happened that night and there ended up being enough power to last till morning. When it was 6AM, Starscream found Shockwave his desk and nearly jumped seeing the seeker.

"Starscream, you made it! I knew you could do it." Shockwave said.

"Yeah sure, it was only the first night. All Soundwave did was stare into the camera. I assume you and whoever works on the second floor barely have any problems?" Starscream assumed.

"Eh, every now and then. Though the other guy always ends up missing a Vehicon." Shockwave said.

"I see...well I'll be back tonight."

"Okay, see ya then."

**NIGHT 2**

Starscream was back in the office leaning back in his chair clicking his claws together. His red optics dimming a bit and his large wings drooped. He was a little tired, but knowing there was a possibility of dying kept him up. The phone rang again.

_"Good luck tonight seeker, if Soundwave was staring at the cameras all night, then there's a possibility he knows there's someone in that office...you. Don't be surprised if he starts coming to your office. Also, that dumbass guard on the second floor was having trouble keeping some Vehicons controlled earlier, you better check those lights and cameras better. Goodnight."_

"Damn it, of all the places Soundwave, you had to end up here." Starscream groaned rolling his optics.

He listened as he could hear groaning of metal under him, possibly from the second floor. He checked the lights, nobody yet. In fact, nothing happened for the next 2 hours, during that time Starscream was watching a few episodes of a show he missed, while still checking the cameras. Soundwave had not moved yet and was sitting against his wall looking down at the ground.

"Poor Soundwave, don't worry, you'll get out sooner than you think." Starscream said with a small smile.

Then he heard footsteps, not in the room, but down the east hallway. He flipped the camera to see what looked like a Vehicon standing in the hallway.

"What the slag?" Starscream gapsed.

He looked quickly back over to the left door and saw nobody there, but once he flashed over to the right door, there was the Vehicon at the glass window beside the door. Starscream nearly fell out of his seat.

"AAAAHHH! NO! NOT TONIGHT!" Starscream growled.

He pressed the button on the monitor, but it didn't work. Panicking, he ran for the door just as the Vehicon tried to step in.

"SSSSTRAAAAAANNNNNGGGEEERRRRR!" The Vehicon moaned loudly.

Starscream response was to sucker-punch the Vehicon into the hallway and then punched the large door button and the door closed immediately. Starscream clutched his chest and turned back to the other door. Soundwave still wasn't there, he checked the camera on Soundwave's cell. The mech looked alerted to the noise and was just leaving his cell. There was 65% of power left since the right door was still closed and it was running down. Starscream checked the lights on the right hallway, the Vehicon had disappeared.

"Phew, now to deal with Soundwave. OH SCRAP!"

Starscream turned around and saw Soundwave looking through the other glass window, directly at him.

"SOUNDWAVE!"

Starscream pressed the button and it worked, shutting the door before Soundwave could get in. Soundwave looked taken back from that action. He walked back to the window and clawed at it slowly with his very thin fingers. Starscream backed away, sat back in the chair and faced away from him. Luckily it was dark enough for Soundwave not to see that it was Starscream.

"Please go away, please go away, please go away."

Finally he heard Soundwave walk away, apparently getting bored with standing there. Starscream heavily sighed and his clutched his chest again. That was close, a little too close. He looked at the power, 43%. He then checked the lights and finally opened the doors. Thankfully, nothing else happened that night. The next morning, Starscream checked in on Shockwave.

"Everything okay Starscream?" Shockwave asked.

"Well, I had a few close calls. A Vehicon nearly got in and I punched him out. Then Soundwave appeared at the window but I closed him out too! He looked...hurt that I did that." Starscream said.

"I've seen it before Starscream. They'll try to look all innocent and make you want to let them in, then stab you in the back when you least expect it." Shockwave said.

"Mabye tonight I'll try to talk to Soundwave." Starscream thought.

**NIGHT 3**

Starscream tried to invite Lazerbeak to join him, but Lazerbeak couldn't bare to see Soundwave in such a condition, but hoped Starscream would accomplish his mission. Then of course came the next phone message from Shockwave.

_"Okay you're doing good so far. Remember, Soundwave will probably try to get to you more often. You better be careful...especially if the Vehicons get involved. Goodnight Starscream."_

Starscream wondered why he bothered listening to the calls, they were kinda useless since he could figure what to do. He flipped through the cameras and saw everything still normal. However for the next 3 hours, he experienced several run-ins with insane Vehicons but managed to keep them out. However this night would be one of Starscream's greatest close calls yet. He hadn't gotten much sleep during the day like he wanted to...and was having a hard time staying awake despite the situation. Soundwave had not tried to come at all, even he looked tired.

"I'm starting to feel your pain Soundwave." Starscream whispered.

A few minutes past by with nothing really happening...Starscream was falling asleep but he tried to stay awake. Suddenly, he heard something that made his spark skip a pulse.

"Who...are...you?"

The voice sounded almost demonic, very low and had a growl with it. Starscream was confused and frightened, he lit up both open doors, nobody was there, he checked the cameras, he saw Soundwave wasn't in his cell. As he checked the last camera, he jumped back in fear. Without thinking he shuts both doors draining the power to 50%. Soundwave was back staring at the camera looking angry.

"WELL?"

Starscream gasped...Soundwave was talking to him. He gulped and tried to figure out what to say.

"I'm...I-I'm just the n-n-nightguard. Trying to earn some decent money in this city." Starscream said knowing Soundwave could sense the fear in his voice.

"I know you're the nightguard you idiot. YOUR NAME!" Soundwave growled.

Starscream face-palmed, why wouldn't he know that by now? He had to give him a name, but he couldn't reveal who he really was just yet.

"Uh...m-m-my name is...is...Star..."

Damn it! What could he call himself? Thousands of names raced through his processor, until he finally gave up.

"Star?" Soundwave made sure he was hearing it right.

"Yeah, it's just Star. Not everyone has a good name." Starscream said trying to make a joke.

"Star...reminds me so much of my childhood friend Starscream."

Starscream's optics widened hearing his name, but was more surprised by how calm Soundwave's voice had gotten, it sounded almost normal again. This made Starscream smile again.

"I bet he was a good friend." Starscream talked back.

Starscream looked at the monitor to see Soundwave's optics were shaped to look sad. His fangs bending to support with frown. Then Starscream's tiredness was starting to take over, he found himself nodding off a few times...big mistake.

Two hours passed as Starscream began to snore over the speakers. Soundwave had gone back to his cell but had heard the snoring...it was starting to get annoying. Unknown to Starscream, two things happened. One, Soundwave appeared at the door and just stared at the sleeping seeker, and two, a Vehicon had entered from the right hovering over the seeker planning an attack. Soundwave didn't know if he could trust this nightguard, but decided to keep him alive so he could know more. Starscream suddenly felt the Vehicon's claws grab onto his wings, this woke him up...but Starscream didn't dare make a sound or move, though his wings flinched a little. He kept his head buried in his arms that laid on the table.

That's when he heard someone running behind him and the Vehicon was tackled down. Starscream shut his optics and just listened to the fighting, growling, biting and screeching. Finally silence...Starscream peeked under his arm a bit to see Vehicon pieces being tossed through the right door and the door shuts when the button is pressed. Then Starscream closed his eyes as Soundwave peered over him, seeing he was asleep. Once again it was too dark to tell that it was Starscream, plus Soundwave's vision was not as good anymore. Then Starscream felt like he was sniffing him.

"I'll let you slide this night Star...but don't expect tomorrow to be so easy. I'm going to find out more about you." Soundwave growled before leaving back to his cell.

Starscream said nothing and just peeked up to see that it was finally 6AM. He spoke to Shockwave while rubbing his optics.

"Soundwave saved me last night...he said he wants to know more about me." Starscream said as he followed Shockwave outside.

"Starscream, he's getting dangerously close to knowing who you really are. You should just quit while you can."

"STOP THAT! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING?"

"Oh really, did he ask for your name?"

"Yeah."

"And you said?"

"Star."

"Really? That's the best you could do?"

Starscream growled and stormed towards him with his claws extended. Shockwave stood to his full height and clenched his own clawed fists.

"You really wanna try me?" Shockwave said.

Starscream backed up knowing he'd probably lose. Instead he scoffed.

"Whatever, I'll be back tomorrow." Starscream walked off.

**NIGHT 4**

_"You're making a mistake Starscream. He's getting very wise...and that's strange for a monster like him."_

Starscream angrily ripped up the phone in his claws and threw it down. He was tired of Shockwave's attitude with Soundwave going insane and his own choices. He was wide awake now and rather tensed remembering what Soundwave had said. This night was going to be difficult. Mabye there was some way to keeping stalling Soundwave so he wouldn't come. He flipped through the cameras and found Soundwave not in his cell. He cut on the lights on the left door but he wasn't there. Instead, he was in a bathroom for now. Starscream wondered if he shoud take a risk and look out into the east hallway. Knowing Soundwave was busy, he leaned out of the room and saw no one in the hallway, mabye the Vehicons gave up.

Dare he turn around? He did and saw nothing when he cut on the lights. He jumped back into his chair and spun around in it a bit having some fun for once. Of course his spinning was cut short when he heard a voice.

"STAR!"

Starscream stopped his chair and flashed the light in the west hallway, nothing. He looked on the screens to see Soundwave staring at the camera, this time in his own cell.

"Oh...uh...hello Soundwave. I've been meaning to talk to you about something coming up." Starscream said feeling a bit braver than usual.

"Oh really?" Soundwave sneered.

His voice was back to it's demonic-like state. Starscream knew now was the time to release a bit more info about his plan tomorrow...if he made it.

"Listen carefully Soundwave, tomorrow night I have plans to set you free. I don't believe you deserve this kind of treatment. I just need you to show that you can change, go back to what you were originally."

That seemed to hit a nerve in Soundwave, though his sudden anger was not directed towards Starscream.

"I HATED HERE! THEY TREAT ME LIKE SHIT! THEY ANGER ME TO THE POINT I DON'T CARE IF THEY ALL DROPPED DEAD RIGHT NOW. I'LL KILL THEM ALL!"

"Now Soundwave calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I'M TIRED OF THIS FUCKING PRISON! AAARRRRRGGGHHH! RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!"

Starscream could hear the commotion from down the hallway. He quickly closed both doors after seeing Soundwave race out of his cell and punch a hole in the wall. Starscream tried to reason with him.

"Soundwave you need to calm down! Please! This isn't you!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

Suddenly, Starscream heard banging on the other door. The stupid 2nd floor guard had accidently left some cells unlocked. Now 3 Vehicons were trying to get into the office. Soundwave then appeared at the window on the left upon hearing the banging. The power was failing quickly.

76%...65%...52%...

"THAT'S IT!" Starscream yelled.

He leaped out of the chair, opened the right door, and shot his wrist rockets at the Vehicons killing them. Shockwave, staying because of Starscream's decision, heard the commotion and scrambled to an elevator. Soundwave was shocked by what just happened, and that's when Starscream turned to Soundwave with another wrist rocket ready.

"Go back to your cell now!" Starscream demanded.

"You...you have wrist rockets...like Starscream." Soundwave gasped.

"I guess you can say we have similar tastes. I met your friend a long time ago...I'm basically doing him a favor." He lied.

"YOU'RE PLAN BETTER WORK! OR I WILL KILL YOU STAR! BETTER HOPE YOU DON'T RUN OUT OF POWER TOMORROW NIGHT!" Soundwave growled before racing back on all fours to his cell.

Shockwave arrived on the east side seeing the dead Vehicons.

"Starscream what the hell happened?"

"Nothing I couldn't take care of." Starscream said.

Shockwave walked into the office rather intimidatingly.

"You can't just go killing them!"

"THEY WERE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Just don't let it happen again, why are you even still doing this job?"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO DAMN IT!" Starscream snarled.

"Fine...just don't let this happen again." Shockwave said.

Starscream sat back in the chair infuriated while Shockwave went to possibly pummel the idiot guard on the 2nd floor. Nothing else happened that night and Starscream quickly left that morning.

**FINAL NIGHT**

Starscream sat in the chair staring into space. This was the night everything was going to change. His final night, he made it. Now came the hard part, telling Soundwave the truth. But when exactly that night? Soundwave was expecting the plan soon probably. Starscream flipped to Soundwave's cell and saw him asleep. This relieved him for a bit and nobody came from the right at all. Three hours passed on and Starscream was playing games on his phone. All while checking Soundwave's cell and the light of the east hallway. He knew soon he would need to tell him...and the time would be good right about now.

"Uh...Soundwave...you awake?" Starscream spoke over the speakers.

Soundwave awoke with a jolt and looked around on all fours snarling like a wild animal.

"Soundwave, it's me!"

"Who?"

"IT'S ME!"

"Oh...what do you want Star. That plan of yours failed? If it did, I'm coming to your office and drain that power."

Starscream looked at the power, 56%.

"Look Soundwave, please listen to me. I have something to confess." Starscream gulped.

"And what might that be...STAR!" Soundwave growled.

"While the plan is still going ahead, I have to confess that I'm not who you think I am."

"WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Soundwave snarled punching a wall.

"Soundwave...it's me..."

"ME WHO?"

"Soundwave, who do I sound like? This whole time you've never figured out who I was even by my voice."

"I CAN'T REMEMBER PEOPLE BY VOICE!"

"SOUNDWAVE...I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND...STARSCREAM!"

That's when everything went silent, Starscream didn't say another word when Soundwave didn't respond. A minute passed before the chaos began.

"LIAR! YOU'RE A FUCKING LIE! YOU'RE NOT STARSCREAM! DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"I'M SERIOUS SOUNDWAVE!"

"NO! NO NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Starscream heard loud clattering noises and saw Soundwave rampaging down the hallway.

"OH SHIT!" Starscream wailed.

He pressed the button the monitor for the door to close but it didn't work.

"NO! NO! NO!"

Hearing Soundwave getting closer, he raced to the button and punched the button closing right in Soundwave's enraged face.

"SOUNDWAVE STOP! I'M REALLY STARSCREAM! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!"

"DON'T TEASE ME! AND DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! RRRRRRRRAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR! AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Soundwave banged on the door hard, knocking the power down quickly. Starscream panicked, soon the whole asylum would run out of power. It had never happened in the history of the building...but now it might.

"I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR FACE! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR WINGS! JUST WAIT UNTIL THE POWER GOES OUT SCRAPHEAP!" Soundwave yelled.

Starscream began to pray to Primus that a miracle would happen. He started to panic and look for stuff hidden in the drawers. Nothing...he found a flashlight, but it was missing batteries. The only thing he had to defend himself were his own claws and wrist rockets, though he never liked using them on somebody.

42%...35%...27%...16%...10%...5%...3%...2%...1%...0%...

**CHOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooom!**

Power goes out.

**THOOM!**

Left door opens.

**THOOM!**

Right door opens.

"Oh no." Starscream gasped.

Silence...more silence...even more silence...the whole Asylum was out of power. Luckily cell doors didn't run on it. Suddenly Starscream saw the most disturbing sight, Soundwave's purple angry eyes peered into the room flickering. But now, Starscream was prepared for a fight knowing it was coming. With a lunge, Soundwave jumped into the office roaring and tried to tackle Starscream.

"SOUNDWAVE STOP!" Starscream yelled.

"FUCK YOU!" Soundwave retorted.

Soundwave swung a fist at Starscream missing and swung two more times missing again. Starscream was pretty quick on his high heels.

"Soundwave I don't want to hurt you. What about the plan?"

"YOU PROBABLY LIED ABOUT THE PLAN TOO!"

Soundwave lunged trying to bite Starscream who repelled him back with a punch. It was taking a lot of effort to resist using his claws on his best friend. The mech was damaged enough. Starscream wished there was some light so Soundwave could see who he was. All Soundwave could see mainly were his red optics. The two grappled in a corner with Starscream almost pinned against the wall. Soundwave finally got a punch in hitting Starscream hard in the face. Starscream couldn't resist anymore and swiped his claws across Soundwave's chest before grabbing him around his neck.

"SNAP OUT OF IT SOUNDWAVE!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"NO!"

Soundwave then took a bite into Starscream's arm, Starscream screamed in pain and they dropped to the ground but Starscream still held onto Soundwave and leg locked him in.

"RRRAAWWWRRR!"

Starscream punched Soundwave in the face 3 good times while Soundwave started to lose strength.

"DON'T THINK IT'S ME? IF I WASN'T STARSCREAM, I WOULDN'T KNOW THAT LAZERBEAK HAS BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU ALL THESE FRAGGING YEARS! I WOULDN'T KNOW THAT YOU USED TO ALWAYS SCARE ME WHEN I WAS LITTLE, I WOULDN'T KNOW THE REAL YOU BEFORE WE SPLIT APART! WE WERE BEST FRIENDS!"

Finally after what seemed like forever, Soundwave ceased struggling. They both decided to catch their breath.

"S-S-Starscream? It really is you?" Soundwave asked.

Starscream let Soundwave get up then he did. They just stared at each other. Soundwave's voice was back to normal...and his eyes looked sad now. Some light flickered through a window shining over Starscream for a brief moment and Soundwave saw his best friend's lit up body.

"I really am Starscream. Your best friend...your best childhood friend. I've been here all week hoping to calm you down and prove that you needed better help than this dump, fuck the pay. I came here for you...I risked 5 nights here...for you." Starscream said.

Soundwave's optics widened, he was in much shock. He had not seen Starscream since they were little and now...after so long, they were reunited...he felt normal again...like all his anger was washing away. But now he was sad...he just attacked him. He began to cry and studder his words.

"I...I-I-I never t-t-thought I would s-s-s-see you again. But Shockwave w-w-was right...I am a m-m-monster." Soundwave cried.

"NO! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT! You're no monster...just a gentle soul who's been lead down the wrong path. But I'm gonna change that." Starscream said.

Soundwave hugged him and continued crying.

"I don't wanna be here anymore!" Soundwave said.

"You won't, we're leaving now! I don't care what Shockwave has to say about it." Starscream said.

Soundwave smiled and Starscream smiled back.

"Come on, I think we ought to leave this place with a bang." Starscream smirked.

"What do you mean?" Soundwave asked.

When they got to the main floor, they saw Shockwave firing the 2nd guard who was upset. Then the guard screamed in horror and ran away. Shockwave turned to the thing responsible and gasped aiming his gun at Soundwave.

"WAIT SHOCKWAVE! HE'S GOOD NOW!" Starscream stepped in front of the gun.

"DON'T SHOOT ME!" Soundwave said.

Shockwave was, well, shocked by what he was seeing.

"You actually did it. It defies all logic." Shockwave said.

"I told you, now I will be taking Soundwave out of this hellhole, and I will also be taking OUT everyone here."

"What do you mean by that?" Shockwave asked.

"Let's just say we should leave the Asylum in under 10 seconds."

The trio run out of the building just before it explodes killing all the dangerous Vehicons inside.

"YOU BLEW UP THE WHOLE BUILDING?" Shockwave gasped.

"It was worth it. You're better off getting a newer job. Besides, it was not worth the money you were going to pay me." Starscream said.

"Yeah...120 credits is kinda low." Shockwave shrugged.

"Starscream? What now? What about Lazerbeak? What about your friends?" Soundwave asked.

"We're gonna get that all sorted out, let's just take care of you first. My friend Ratchet will fix you up." Starscream patted his friend on the back.

"Um, can I tag along?" Shockwave asked.

"Whatever."

**AFTERMATH**

Over the next few days, Soundwave was fully repaired by Ratchet and he looked good as new. He finally able to wear his fixed visor and reunited with Lazerbeak. News spread all over Kaon and Iacon and mabye some parts outside of those cities. Soundwave took some therapy sessions with Perceptor and after a month he was feeling the way he did before the depression. He was a brand new Soundwave. He and Starscream hung out all the time again while adding other people to their main group like Shockwave and a younger kid named Bumblebee. He was always so curious about Soundwave's past and the stuff that happened those five nights...but the other three would simply say-

"It's a long story."

One night, Starscream and Soundwave were walking along a sidewalk.

"Wow, I can't believe it's been a whole month since those nights." Soundwave said.

"Yeah, we're just glad you're better. It's like old times." Starscream said.

"But what about you getting a job? I mean Shockwave is working with Ratchet, and you still don't have a job."

"Eh I'll find something. Something in science mabye."

"Ooh, I can do that."

As they walked around, Soundwave didn't notice they had passed by the site where the asylum used to be, but Starscream noticed.

"Ugh...those damn doors." Starscream shuttered.

"Huh?" Soundwave looked back.

"Oh nothing, come on, let's go get some energon goodies."

"I hear that!"

With that, the two walk off down the street talking about the good times they will have in the future.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jesus that was long! But I really hoped you all liked it. I felt it was worth writing!<em>**

**_Freddy: I'll admit that I'm a little impressed._**

**_Chica: A little? _**

**_Bonnie: Freddy just wants everything to be perfect._**

**_Foxy: Sorry Freddy, me matey here did a fine job har har!_**

**_Marionette: Interesting. Oh can someone turn back on my music?_**

**_Me: *Winds music box*_**

**_Marionette: YAY!_**

**_Toy Bonnie: That was scary._**

**_Toy Chica: And creepy!_**

**_Toy Freddy: Well, at least it had a happy ending._**

**_Golden Freddy: Aw I wanted a bad ending._**

**_Mangle: Seriously?_**

**_Me: Anyways...let me know what you guys think and thanks again for reading!_**

**_Chica & Toy Chica: LET'S GO OUT FOR PIZZA!_**

**_All: YAY!_**


End file.
